Fate and Destiny
by WildGypsyWoman12
Summary: Mack decided to leave anyway, with promises to return every summer and then eventually return for good. But promises are broken, forgotten even. But even as the years pass, a certain blonde boy keeps his promise he made initially, he was going to wait for her. Even as the years keep rolling by, he waits. And after years away, Mack is finally coming home.
1. Memories

**Ok. I'm going to admit it. I'm a girl in my 20s who watched this movie and had a little fun with the whole Mack and Brady situation. I was babysitting and the kids wanted to see the first hour before they had to get to bed. _And_ I continued to finish it, given it had received big hype from when we watched Disney Channel the months previous. So I don't care what you call me. Plus even as I watched it, I made fun of it a little.**

**Anyway, Even as I watched it, I was cooking up a story in my head. I mean I just liked Mack and Brady. This story was originally going to be a "What if Mack and Brady had never gone to _Wet Side Story_?" But it's taken another turn since thing. Now it's "What if Mack, after everything they went through, decided to go anyway? But promised to return every summer."**

**But here's what'll be the first chapter. :) Trying my best to write this good. I hate writing something and then realize it's written poorly.**

* * *

He remembers how after all they had been through in _Wet Side Story_, she still chose to go, saying how it could help her further along with what she realized she wanted to do, promising to return every summer. But promises are broken, forgotten; swept away with the current. He remembers the day he found their friends from _Wet Side Story _surfing the waves and how he couldn't believe they had come to his world. He remembers all the calls, emails, and texts he sent her; only to have no responses. He remembers the day he finally realized she'd probably never come back. But he never gave up. He, too, went to college, but always came back. Then came the day her grandfather couldn't perform the tasks needed for the surfing business, so he stepped in and took over. The bikers and surfers stayed, even adjusting to the new life they shared with him. He had grown up in body, but never in spirit. Girls threw themselves at him, but he never paid them much attention and just brushed them off, much to some of his guy friends' dismay. But Tanner understood. There was only one girl for him, and there always would be; and her name was McKenzie.

* * *

**Ok. Hope you liked it!**

**WildGypsyWoman12**


	2. Living a Lie

**Ok, for starters, I never heard the name of the beach in the movie so I tried to look up names and such, but ended up with "Ohana". I mean, I took it as the setting was in Hawaii, so guess I borrowed from Lilo and Stitch a little. :)**

**And now for a glimpse into Mack's life.**

* * *

The sound of the loud alarm clock, reminded her that she had to get up for another day. Working at a big corporation had its perks, but was also very time consuming. She worked all day, every day, and left no time for herself. Her aunt had been the same way, right before passing away suddenly from cancer. Two mother figures lost to her all before she graduated college. She just couldn't cope and therefore shut off everything if it didn't make her mom or her aunt proud. But as she went along this path, she couldn't help but think something was missing from her life, something from long ago. As usual, when she thinks about the piece missing, her fingers twiddle with the necklace on her neck. She knows it means something, but it seems so long ago. She wishes she could remember; but since the accident, her past has been a big blur. Guys would hit on her, but for some reason she turned them down. Almost as if there was taken; but if she was, then why hadn't he contacted her? Where was he?

Of course, mystic forces were at work on that particular day; for when she arrived to work, her boss gave her some horrible news. She was fired. It wasn't that he didn't like her, but he had to make some staffing cuts and she had unfortunately got the bad end of the stick. Of course she knew the real reason: she wouldn't sleep with the new boss like all the other sluts in the office. Grudgingly, she left the company she had given the last 5 years of her life to. _So much for becoming a success, huh Aunt Antoinette?_ When she arrived back at her apartment, she found something very interesting almost hidden among the usual ads she received; a post card from Hawaii. McKenzie didn't think she knew of anyone in Hawaii, but then again she might. Upon locking her apartment, she examined it a little more closely. It was a stereotypical Hawaii post card with the words and bright warm colors that filled the picture and the lettering. Turning it over, she saw a message: "For answers that you seek, come to Ohana Beach". McKenzie sighed and tossed it aside. She called her friends and they went out to their favorite bar.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry that happened to you." Briana told her. Briana was a skinny dark skinned woman. Unlike Mack, men whistled at her every time she came into sight. Mandy was the same way, only she was fairskinned and you could tell she was a fake blonde, though she didn't act as if she was. Everything but men, she seemed to be a ditz on. McKenzie always wondered why she hung out with them.

"Come on, guys. You know the real reason I was fired. I wouldn't sleep with the douche."

"No offense honey, but that's the way to go nowadays for us young girls."

"So you're saying I should become a slut. My aunt was successful and wasn't one."

"Your aunt was old, sweetie. Really old. But something she has on you is that she at least got laid."

"And we're back to that subject." McKenzie groaned. "I thought you guys understood."

"No, we don't. You're whole, 'someone is out there, and I'll know it when I see him' thing is stupid. Plus, I don't know if I can handle any more of your 'wild' activities." Briana admitted first, doing the quote fingers that annoyed McKenzie to no end.

"'Wild Activities'?" McKenzie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You said you had fun."

"We didn't." Mandy admitted. "I mean, I broke a nail on the last one." She told McKenzie, examining her nails. "And since we're on confessions; you're necklace is _so_ 100 seasons ago.

McKenzie got up to leave. "Some friends you two turned out to be." She said in disgust.

When she arrived back to her apartment, she could no longer afford, she plopped down on the couch in a huff. As she thought of all the things that were going to have to change in her life, her eyes happened upon that weird postcard she received in the mail that day. McKenzie couldn't remember ever taking a vacation. Maybe a trip would clear her mind and help her think of what to do next. She lazily rose from the couch and began to plan her trip.

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 2 complete! Hope these start getting longer. They're short compared to my other stories. **

**Thanks for all the favs, follows, the Thanks a BUNCH to the 3 people who reviewed. :)**

**WildGypsyWoman12**


	3. Reunion

**Wow! Like I said to some of you, I had at least the first 3 chapters written. **

* * *

Along the warm summer breeze that blew through the palm trees, allowing for good waves for the surfers, a tall man, with extremely blond hair and a surfer's body, smiled as he looked upon the latest generation of surfers. He loved teaching those kids and even recognized some of his students. It reminded him of growing up with Mack. He understood her reasoning, but he still couldn't understand why she'd never come home. Part of him thinks her aunt had something to do with it. His heart went out to her grandfather. Both of them missed her terribly, but none more than him. Not only that but he just found out that his last living daughter had died five years ago from terminal cancer. While he knew it was in his daughter's nature, he still feels saddened, even today. Brady looked at his watch and realized he was going to be late for surfing with Tanner and the guys. They all tried to meet at the beach every day to spend a few hours surfing. Butchy and Chee Chee stayed on the beach. Chee Chee still cared too much about her hair and Butchy decided surfing wasn't his thing. So to make up for it, he always brought the grill and had food ready for them when they finished. However, today Brady's attention focused on a woman whom he'd never seen before. Normally he saw lots of people come and go, but this one was different. Dressed in a pink and black wetsuit, he saw her take what looked to be a rental surfboard out into the water. His attention was so focused on her; he didn't realize Seacat had come up behind him.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when you, Brady, would take interest in a girl." He teased, snapping Brady out of his trance.

"Whatever, Seacat."

"So, do you know her?"

"Don't think so, but for some reason she looks very familiar."

"Looks like she's trying to teach herself how to surf." His friend pointed out. "As the surfing teacher of this place, it's…." But Seacat never got to finish his sentence; Brady was already running with his board toward the water. Out on the water, he could see her hesitate to jump up on many good waves. To his surprise, she managed to jump up on her board and go after a wave, but suddenly wiped out after a few seconds. _She's no amateur._ He thought. When she didn't surface, Brady's instincts kicked into gear and he dove into the sea. It took him a bit, but he finally was able to find the woman and bring her to shore; immediately beginning CPR. Soon she was coughing up water, much to everyone's relief.

"Mack?" Brady asked, finally recognizing her.

"It's McKenzie and do I know you?"

"It's me, Brady."

"I'm sorry, I don't know a Brady."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Seriously? You two grew up together and in 10 years you forget him?"

"I don't remember much of anything from before the accident."

"What accident?" Brady asked.

"Wait, why am I telling this to you guys? I don't even know you." She got up to leave, but Brady caught her arm.

"Wait, at least come with me to see your grandpa. You don't know how excited he'll be to see you."

Seacat felt his cellphone ring and answered it. "Yeah, I know we're….Dude, saadup! Mack's here!...Yeah I know, but it's not the happy reunion Lela wanted….Apparently there was this accident and she doesn't remember anything from before the accident….Dude, tell me about it. I'm thinking some brewskis with the guys are in order tonight. And remind Tanner, Lela cannot come…. Dude, I know. Still don't get how he never grasps the 'no girls allowed' part. Right. See ya later."

"Everything ok?" Mack asked. "I'm not keeping you two from something am I?"

"Just a daily surfing thing with our buds. We plan it, but sometimes things come up. Just a way for us to take time to be with each other and forget the cares of the world for a few hours." Brady replied. "Don't worry about it, this is more important."

"Yeah, oh and Butchy says we're getting together tonight, no exceptions. We need to plan the Stag night."

"Who's getting married?"

"Our friend Tanner to his girlfriend/Butchy's sister, Lela." Seacat replied. "Hey, you should chill with them tonight?" He told Mack.

"Why would I do that?" She asked, wondering if he's forgotten that she doesn't know these people.

" One, it looks like you came alone; seen enough people to know the signs. And two, you'll probably have no choice now that she knows you're back. You and her were close before you two went back to your world."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We'll, talk about it later." Brady told her, leading the way to the shop.

Upon arriving, Mack noticed the instant familiarity of the place, immediately heading to the back room where the repairs are made. In her mind she sees a blonde boy, about sixteen or seventeen racing to the back where an old man was watching a movie. The boy seemed very excited the movie was on and accused the old man of watching it without him. All she could do was roll her eyes, because there something important she had to tell the boy. Shaking her head, she snaps herself back to the present, wondering where that memory came from. Of course, she didn't stay in the present for long when her eyes came across the yellow surfboard with brown stripes on each end and a pretty magenta flower design near the front. Another memory of her Aunt Antoinette coming and telling Mack that she had misheard what she had said and that they were leaving the next day. The blonde boy seemed upset. And that was the end of the scene. But Mack knew that scene was important in some way, but her thoughts were adverted to an old man coming into the room.

"Well, I don't believe my sorry old eyes. You finally came home girl."

The man had certainly aged, but Mack remembered in an instant this was her grandfather and couldn't help but run over to hug him.

"I've missed you so much." She told him. "I can't believe I just said that, given I just remembered you."

"Yes, I heard about the accident. The important thing is that you're home now." He said with a smile. "Soon, you'll even remember Brady and your other friends."

Mack looked at Brady. She could see the hurt in his eyes at the comment, though he tried his best to hide it.

"Uh, Gramps. I should warn you that Lela is on her way. You might want to steer clear when the door opens." And as if right on cue, Lela burst into the door in a sprint to hug her long lost friend. Mack froze stiff at the sudden contact the unknown female. The hug seemed to get tighter and tighter every minute.

"Lela, let go. I've already given her CPR once today." Brady teased, seeing the look on Mack's face.

The dark haired perky eyed woman named Lela let go of her in an instant. "Sorry, Brady. I've been waiting forever to see her. Guess I got a little carried away. Hope I didn't hurt you, Mack."

"Don't think anything's broken, so I'd say I'm fine." She said with a forced grin. "So, you're this Lela I've been hearing about?"

"Oh my god!" Lela exclaimed, not hearing what Mack had said to her. "She's still wearing the necklace!" Lela screamed in excitement. Mack's hand immediately went to the necklace, which was insulted only days ago. _This girl gave it to me? _Sad emotions assaulted her with such a force, she ran from the room to the outdoors.

"Way to keep it cool, sis." Butchy groused.

"Sorry, I tried. I mean we made a pact to be best friends forever. With all this time away and no contact, I thought she'd have gotten rid of it."

Brady shook his head and smiled. He watched as Lela followed Mack outside.

"So, now that the girls are out of the way, what time are we meeting to plan the Stag party?" Butchy asked.

"I'd say now." Seacat said. "I think Lela's got whatever she had in her system out, so we don't have to worry about her making Mack uncomfortable anymore."

"What do you say, Brady?" Tanner asked.

"Sure." Brady replied.

"You boys have fun. And remember, strippers are always a good idea." Grandpa told them as they headed for the door, laughing at the creeped out faces of Butchy, Seacat, and Tanner. Brady joined him.

"I promise not to be out too late!" He called as he shut the door, not seeing Grandpa roll his eyes and wave him off.

* * *

**Hope y'all are still enjoying it. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but this is all I had so far. I know I've received some reviews and I appreciate them. I know the first 2 had long periods where I didn't do any dialogue, but I just couldn't put it in there without it sounding bad to me. I finally was fed up when it came to chapter 2 and found ways to elaborate more to where I could put in some dialogue. I promise to do my best (as I try with all my stories) to keep it equal.**

**WildGypsyWoman12**


	4. Rediscovering a Friend

**hey! Been a bit! Got a couple chapters I'll be posting tonight. Hope y'all enjoy them. **

* * *

Lela found Mack outside, sitting close to the water's edge, and quietly joined her.

"Sorry about earlier." She apologized. "I really did try to contain my excitement."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't you." Mack told her, not taking her eyes off the shoreline. She saw herself and that young blond boy again, wet from being in the water, holding hands and surf boards. They were talking about 40 foot waves the next day, though she had something on her mind she needed to tell him. But that didn't take away from her excitement. "It was more the notion that someone like _you_ had given this to me."

"Someone like me?" Lela questioned, unsure about what Mack meant.

"Someone nice and good-natured." Mack replied, catching the look on Lela's face. "Let's just say, I haven't been around people like that lately."

"Oh!" Lela realized. "Well, thank you for the compliment. So have you been surfing yet?"

Mack looked at her funny. "I tried, remember? Brady had to give me CPR."

Lela pushed her a little, giving her a smile. "You're just out of practice. Hey are you staying anywhere?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I have a room at the hotel."

"Well, we're going to cancel it. I will not have my long lost friend pay to visit her home." Lela insisted, grabbing Mack's hand, pulling her along to her car. Mack still could not figure out her connection to this nice person, but she really liked her and enjoyed the hospitality Lela seemed to give her. But a part of her still thought it all could be an act, and deep down Mack desperately did not want that to be true.

After they check Mack out of her hotel, Lela drove the long stretch to the beach house she and Tanner would inhabit as soon as they were married. The house wasn't very big, but looked perfect for someone who would be thinking about starting a family. According to Lela, they had enough room for at least two kids and a couple guests, should they need two separate rooms. Inside, Mack noticed the living room was decorated in 1960s memorabilia. The furniture was the only modern thing in the house, aside from some of the appliances.

"Until Tanner and I grace the world with our children, you may have any room you like." Lela said with a smile. "We both can't wait, but marriage comes first."

"You are so different than the girls I've been friends." Mack told her, smiling.

"Is that good or bad?" Lela asked, still unsure how to take Mack's statements. She told herself she'd be a fool not to be worried and not to recognize that the Mack before her was definitely not the same girl who had left _Wet Side Story_ with Brady on a surfboard ten years ago. Sure people change over the years, especially after they had initially met in the movie; but Mack seemed as if she were at odds with two sides of her: one that enjoys life and one that trudges through it just to make a name for herself. Least Brady had remained Brady; otherwise Lela wouldn't know what to do with herself. Mack was no longer Mack. Lela couldn't help but wonder how bothered Brady was by all this.

The worry diminished a little when Mack replied that Lela being different was a good thing, giving her another smile as she loaded her suitcase onto the bed she'd chosen. The window faced the ocean, something Mack found she really enjoyed seeing.

"Well, since the guys are doing their thing tonight, how about you and I spend the night getting to know each other again? We don't have to do anything crazy, unless you want. Given the events of the day, I'd say relaxation is the best thing."

"Thanks." Mack smiled. "We can do something crazy tomorrow." She promised.

"Sounds great. Did you have anything in particular in mind that you would like do to?"

Mack thought for on that question for a good minute, before coming to a conclusion.

* * *

**Ok. kinda obvious what she's decided, I know. I'm writing the chapters as I come to me. Hope y'all like it!**

**WildGypsyWoman12**


	5. Boys Night

**Hey! Told you I'd put up another chapter. :) **

* * *

The bar the guys had chosen to go to was packed with people. Strange for a Wednesday night, but Brady knew most of them were going home or back to school soon; and this was their last night of fun. The thought made him think of the day Mack left. He'd thought after everything they had went through in _Wet Side Story_, as well as her revelation when they were tied up by Les Camembert and Dr. Fusion, she'd say with him. His heart tore a little as he said the words "See you soon" while giving her one last hug. He should've kissed her. Maybe that would've helped. They had gone through an impossible experience together traveling to and becoming part of his favorite movie; now all that was forgotten. Maybe if he'd kissed her like he'd always wanted to, he would do it now and he'd have his Mack back. Sure, after the first 5 years of not hearing from or seeing her he began to date a little; but none of the girls were Mack. On the bright side, Mack was neither engaged, nor married; but he didn't know if she had a boyfriend back at her home in the city.

"Earth to Brady, aka Best man!" Butchy said, tapping his finger on Brady's head. "You in there?"

"Yeah. I'm here." He replied, snapping himself out of his thoughts.

"Good, now on to business. Let's see, beer is definitely on the list. I'm thinking 3 kegs."

"Dude, three kegs for four guys?" Seacat questioned.

"Should we make it four?"

Seacat rolled his eyes. "Tanner, what do you want to do on your last night as free man?"

"I haven't been a 'free man' since I found out she loved to surf." Tanner sighed dreamily, causing Seacat, Butchey, and Brady to roll their eyes. Brady laughed a little, while the other two gagged.

"Man, you being lovey dovey with my sister is just as bad as _this_ guy moping over his long lost girlfriend." Butchy complained, pointing to Brady.

"Least their girls aren't drama queens who freak out about their hair and nails every 10 minutes." Seacat countered.

"Eh! Don't you be dissing CheeChee, Mr. Single Surfer." Butchy defended, though secretly agreeing with his friend on some degree.

"And now on to the Mack subject. Does _anyone_ know what happened to her?" Tanner asked. "She seemed much cooler when I met her. Now it's like she's a tight skinned grownup who has never had a day of fun in her life."

"That's how her aunt was." Brady replied. "Mack's in there. I just need to find her."

"Maybe Lela can help. She's….Dude, you seriously can't go a day without playing that game?" Butchy groaned, seeing Seacat playing _Angry Birds_ for the millionth time.

"Someone beat my score in the weekly tournament. Not going to settle for anything less than first place."

Butchy rolled his eyes again. Tanner, thankfully, changed the subject again. "How about the four of us go out on a boat and surf?"

"Drinking and boating are definitely a bad mix, man. And you _never_ drink and surf." Seacat reminded him.

"Hear me out. We surf all day and then relax on the boat with the beer…."

"… and maybe girls?" Butchy asked, interrupting him.

"No. I don't want any strippers." Tanner said firmly, much to Butchy and Seacat's disappointment. "Besides, Brady wouldn't go with it either, especially now that Mack has returned." He pointed out, teasing a little, and the other two didn't deny it. Brady's heart after all belonged to one woman.

"Yeah well, she's definitely going to be in the wedding, if I know my sister."Butchy said, getting a laugh from the others.

"Ok. Surfing, then chilling on a boat. And since I'm certified for this stuff, I'll be the designated driver." Brady said, trying to get off the topic of Mack.

"Certified for what?" Butchy asked.

"Saving your butts if you fall over." Brady replied, matter-of-factly. The other men nodded in agreement and then toasted to a fun night before going into an argument about the specifics.

* * *

**Hope y'all are still enjoying it. I promise I'm getting to the Mack and Brady. Hoping to have it start and continue to the one afterward. But I swear it's coming. So please don't hate me for not getting to it right away.**

**WildGypsyWoman12**


	6. Happiness comes from Shopping

**Just wanted to say I tried my best to update with this chapter but I'm having slight computer issues at the moment, as well as a sudden busyness with work (got a new worker, but something happened and now we're a tad short staffed again.) I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I'm working on the next chapter as we speak and so it's still a work in progress. **

**Rewatched the film while I was babysitting the other night. Found out there's at least 2 characters I've forgotten to include (and one I included that didn't really come to "our world".) So I plan on adding them in some shape or form and getting rid of the one I included. Mainly cause I find her annoying and just want her gone. :) So something to look forward to. **

**To all you Mack and Brady people, I swear on my life after this chapter comes Mack and Brady stuff! This chapter just got a little too long so I cut it off. **

**And with all that said, ENJOY!**

* * *

Mack spent the entire morning shopping with Lela. Upon seeing what Mack had packed, Lela couldn't stand the lack of proper surfing outfits. The one piece swimsuit was definitely not a good thing to wear when surfing. Plus it wasn't really "Mack's style", according to Lela, who had seen many pictures of her from Brady and Grandpa. Then they shopped for "beach appropriate" clothing, which basically involved shorts and big, baggy looking shirts. Mack didn't really care. She loved how non-constricting they felt compared to what she had packed for her trip. She also loved how Lela, unlike her two ex friends, never tried to pressure her into buying something. If Mack didn't feel it was right for her, then Lela moved on to the next one. Mack loved the feelings brought out in her ever since she was reunited with Lela and her Grandfather. Almost as if everything was right in her world again. She felt comfortable; like for the first time in a while she was in her element. As she and Lela changed to head to the beach, another image flashed before her eyes. In it, she saw herself with Lela and a few other girls signing about what they thought boys liked. What struck her as even more odd was the fact they were dressed in what looked to be old style pajamas.

"Lela?" She began to ask, as Lela started pulling up her shorts to cover her bikini bottom. "Did you and I ever sing about what boys like in very old looking pajamas?" This caused her friend to stop dead in her tracks and stare at her.

"You remember that?" She asked in disbelief.

"It's just an image that popped into my head. Probably nothing."

"Nothing my foot! We did do that!" She nearly screamed in excitement, triggering something else in Mack's mind.

"We were in the movie _Wet Side Story_. I was trying to get you to like Tanner and not Brady, because somehow Brady and I changed the movie and you and Tanner were in love with us." She looked up at Lela. "I can't believe I just remembered that."

"Not only that, but you remembered something about Brady." Lela smiled, giving Mack a hug that was reciprocated with the same enthusiasm; with Mack being able to breathe this time. Lela checked her watch and realized if they didn't get going, they were going to be late.

On the way there, Lela began to ask Mack more questions about what she remembered.

"I don't really remember anything concrete yet, except what I just remembered now and of course the old guy at the surf shop being my grandfather. I get these flashes of being with a young blond boy, but nothing else comes with them." She said, feeling guilty. Brady seemed like a nice guy and she really wanted to remember him, but she couldn't figure out why she wasn't able to; especially since she has apparently known him the longest, compared to how long she's known Lela and the others.

"Well, maybe today at the beach will help?" Lela suggested.

"What do you mean?" Mack asked, suspiciously.

"You'll see." Lela replied in a mischievous voice, making Mack a little nervous. For someone who claimed to be a biker, Lela was doing a pretty good job driving the Jeep; leaving Mack to feel a tad bit envious. Living in the City, her Aunt didn't see the point of learning how to drive, as there were cabs and limos. Occasionally Mack to the subway or bus, much to her aunt's dismay, but Mack didn't really care. By that point she'd taken enough self defense and Martial arts classes to take down anyone. Funny how when she thought of those classes she always thought of a blond boy who tried to defend her by saying he knew Karate, as well as a couple other Japanese words.

When they arrived, Mack already felt in her element upon seeing Seacat and Tanner tossing a Frisbee to each other and Butchy setting up a charcoal grill. The only thing that seemed a tad out of place was a girl who had her hairdo up very tall sitting under an umbrella in a black fancy bikini that clearly wasn't going to be getting wet. Mack guessed this girl to be CheeChee, from what Lela had described to her last night.

"Hey guys!" Lela shouted as they headed in the direction of their friends.

"Well, the guest of honor has arrived. Hope you like meat, because there's no alternative." Butchy said.

"Who doesn't like meat?" Mack asked, trying to play it cool with these guys. She may have remembered some of her time in _Wet Side Story_, but she didn't remember where she stood with a lot of them.

"I like you already." Butchy replied with a smile. "So burgers or dogs?"

"Burgers. I can't begin to tell you how long it's been since I've had one."

"City folk don't like burgers?"

"I'm sure they do, just not the people I hung around with. They were very carb and calorie conscious."

"Where's Brady?" Lela asked, searching the waters.

"Tied up on life guard duty. But he should be here soon to give City Girl here a lesson." Seacat answered, leaving Mack entirely confused.

"Lesson?" She asked, looking at her friend.

"Can't keep giving you CPR every time you hit the waves. Not that I think _he'd_ mind." Seacat teased.

"Guys, guess what?" Lela interrupted, her excitement becoming uncontrollable with the knowledge she had.

"What?" Tanner asked, seeing the all too familiar look on his fiancé's face.

"Mack remembers me!" She nearly screamed as her statement fell upon stunned faces.

"Seriously?" Tanner asked, before running up to hug Lela and share in her excitement. Tanner was the only one who didn't seem to have a mixture of shock and worry on his face; more of a shock and happy look, tho

"Seriously?" Tanner asked, before running up to hug Lela and share in her excitement. Tanner was the only one who didn't seem to have a mixture of shock and worry on his face; more of a shock and happy look, though CheeChee seemed to scowl at the new information.

"So is she now your maid of honor?" Tanner popped out, before he could actually think about what he had said.

"Maid of honor?" Now it was Mack's turn to be stunned.

"Tanner!" Lela scolded, before turning to face Mack. "Even before all this, I wanted you to be my maid of honor. So will you?" She asked, hopefully.

Mack instantly gave a smile saying she would, causing Lela to finally let out a scream of excitement.

"What's with all the screaming?" Brady asked, having finally joined the group.

"I finally have my maid of honor." Lela replied, causing Brady's face to show how stunned he felt.

"_And_ she remembers Lela!" Tanner interjected, again without thinking.

"Really? Anything else?" He asked, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

"Well….'

"So I hear you're giving me surfing lessons?" Mack said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. Figured I taught you how to be a legend once, I can do it again." Brady told her, not liking the change of subject.

* * *

**Hope y'all still like it! Promise some plot twists up above and I plan on delivering! :) Still unsure about how I'm going to deal with the Mack and Brady situation, but I like how I'm starting it in the next chapter. Again, I'll try to update as soon as I can, but no promises right now.**

**WildGypsyWoman12**


	7. Alone at Last

**Please do NOT kill me. I've been really trying to write and get this updated. I had a chapter written out and found it was just too short for my liking so I decided to add more. Plus other things, aside from the same old stuff as mentioned before. I swear I'll try to get another chapter up very soon, but no promises. **

**Hope you enjoy this. These next two will hone in on Mack and Brady, finally. LOL!**

* * *

For the most part, Mack did very well with Brady's instructions. But after several attempts to catch a wave that led to wiping out, Brady decided to call it a day. When they returned to shore, they found the group had left. Mack discovered a note on her beach bag from Lela telling her she was very sorry, but Butchy got a call from work and it turns out Lela was needed. Tanner had tagged along because he wants to learn about vehicles and how to fix them, especially since he's marrying into a biker family. Seacat saw some pretty women and went chasing after them right before the call. If he's not back by the time Mack reads the note, then he's gone for the day.

"What about CheeChee?" Mack asked Brady.

"She tolerates the beach, but only just so much. Any excuse she can join to leave this place, she takes." Brady replied.

"I see. So I guess it's you and me for a while huh?" Mack said, with a smile.

"I guess so." Brady chuckled, wondering if there actually was a call from Butchy's shop. But upon seeing Mack smile at him, he didn't really care. "Come on. Let's get changed and I'll show you around this place." He said, taking her to one of the changing tents on the beach.

As Mack changed, Brady, being the gentleman, stood guard outside. He'd seen one too many woman become victims of pranks by what Brady would describe as horny teenage boys. Of course, when he caught the acts he'd chase the kids down, made them apologize and then called the police. He immediately went in to change, as soon as he saw her emerge. Brady dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a red Hawaiian shirt. To him it was considered dressing up, as he'd thought the group was going to go out some place afterward. However, he was taken back a little when he exited the tent. Mack had dressed in a long blue spaghetti strap with white hibiscus flowers decorating it. True to Mack's style, the dress was loose around her body. _Must be part of this 'new' Mack_. He thought, guessing Lela had helped pick out the dress and convinced her to wear it. He knew from memory that Mack never cared for wearing dresses.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Were the first words to pop out of his mouth, making him feel a little bit like an idiot.

"Thanks." She smiled, followed by a few minutes of silence as they headed towards Brady's Jeep.

"So what's good in this town?" She asked, hearing her stomach roll.

"You still like pizza?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Point taken. Still like pineapple…."

"…..with Canadian Bacon, otherwise known as Hawaiian to some people?" Mack finished. "Question is, do _you _like it?"

"Aside from pepperoni, that's the only kind I eat."

Mack blew a sign of relief, causing her to get a strange look. "You don't know how many times I've had to settle for other kinds of pizza because someone thought ham and pineapple was disgusting." She explained.

"Well, I know the perfect place that has the best Hawaiian, as you say, pizza around; least in my opinion."

"Sounds great." She said, as she entered his car.,

* * *

**I feel a little cliche having Hawaiian pizza as Mack's favorite, but I don't know too many people around me right now aside from my mom, who like it, so I thought it was a good, obscure pizza for her. **

**Next chapter is what you might call date number 1 for these two. **

**Thanks to those who are still with this story! Still getting favs and follows event though I haven't updated in a few weeks it seems. :)**


	8. First Date

**Well, lucky you! 2 chapters! First date, here we come!**

* * *

Brady owned a blue Jeep Wrangler Sport. From the looks of it, Mack noticed it wasn't the latest model, but one from a couple years ago, or so. The more events like these she encountered, the more Mack was beginning to like this place, especially the man who had saved her life in the water. _Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all._ They drove about 10 miles down the road to a restaurant that looked like it was made of bamboo, with a grass roof. It had an outdoor eating area that stretched all the way out to the edge of the ocean.

As the waiter sat them at their table, he asked if they needed a few minutes to look over the menu. Brady was about to respond, but Mack spoke first, ordering for them. Normally, Brady would be bothered by this; but when it came to Mack, he wasn't. For the first time in a while, he actually felt himself truly laughing.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Mack asked, confused as she was sure she hadn't done anything embarrassing.

"You. I mean after 10 years I thought you'd be the complete opposite of what you were, but you're not. The old you pops out and it's just to see it."

"So, I would normally order for us?"

"Yep."

"Sorry, we worked up such an appetites surfing and….."

"Mack, I said it was ok. Kind of nice to be out to dinner with a girl who knows what she wants right away."

"Well, we did say we were going for pizza."

"Yeah, but we never said anything about breadsticks."

"You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all. I was actually going to ask you about them, but I guess you had your mind made up." He continued to chuckle. Mack was finding that she really liked seeing Brady's smile.

"So you said something about me being the complete opposite?"

"What I meant was, initially when I found out you didn't remember me, I thought city life had turned you into one of those snobby, salad eating, watching carbs and their figure girls. Ordering a large pizza and breadsticks proved that thought wrong in a big hurry."

"Glad I amuse you. To be honest, I did try that route, but it only lasted a couple days. I mainly just go for runs and exercise. Better than giving up the good food. My so called 'friends', never really understood that."

"Friends?" Brady inquired. This was the first he'd heard of Mack having friends in the city and he wanted to know more.

"Ex-friends to be more precise. Still wonder why the chilled with me if they hated everything about me. But at this point I don't care anymore. You guys are 100x better than them."

"Seriously." Brady commented in amazement. "What did they do to you?"

"About a week ago, truths came out and it stung like a huge bee. They didn't like my adventurous side and insulted the necklace Lela had given me. They especially didn't like that I would never go out with a guy."

"Why not?"

"A stupid reason. But 20 questions for me have ended; now it's your turn." She said as the breadsticks arrived. "Now, tell me about Brady."

"Probably isn't as exciting as your stuff."

"Try me." She challenged.

"Went to college, majored in physical education and business; came back here and eventually took over the shop when your grandfather was unable to take care of it anymore. And looked for any sign of communication from you that never came." He hadn't meant for that last part to come out, but it did.

"It's not like I meant to not communicate with this place." Mack defended.

"I know. Also figured your aunt had something to do with it. I mean, you can't go through an experience like we did without it meaning something."

"Experience?"

"_Wet Side Story_?"

"You were there with me?"

"Yeah, you don't remember?" Brady questioned, finally realizing why she changed the subject earlier that day.

"I don't have all my memory back yet, Brady. The thing with Lela and my grandfather was unexpected." She paused to look at him. "I've been trying, I swear! But I just can't seem to remember you." There was a long pause before any of them spoke again.

"Then I guess I'll have to hang out with you more." He finally said. "What do you say to that?"

"I'd say I like that idea. Besides, I need to beat you at surfing." She replied, giving him a smug smile.

"In your dreams." Brady chuckled.

* * *

**If I'm getting too cliched PLEASE let me know. I'm doing my best with the scene and stuff. But just let me know. **

**WildGypsyWoman12**


	9. Girl Time

**HELLO EVERYONE! Been a while. I'm going to use the same old excuse I use a lot and say it's work, again. It's true. Won't go into details, but I've had to pick up a lot of hours and it's also been a tad crazy lately with there and in live. Find myself wish I was a kid again, young and naive to the world. But oh well, c'est la vie. **

**Ok. Heads up: This chapter has some Mack and Brady, but more Mack and Lela again. Just some stuff I had to get out of the way. I'll try to move on to more Mack and Brady later. I did get an anonymous review about wondering what exactly happened to Mack. Well, I though an accident was self explanatory, so I apologize if it wasn't. Anyway, *SPOILER* this gets explained a little here. **

* * *

Over the next few days, Mack really improved with her surfing. By the end of the week, she tackled her first big wave without a wipeout. At night, she at dinner with Brady and the gang, though mostly Brady. His optimistic and child like personality attracted her to him, causing her to wonder if this was what had attracted her to him the first time. Every once in a while, she thought about the life she still sort of had in the city. But when she thought of the city, life there did not seem as right as life here with her new found old friends and her grandfather. Thinking about the choices she'd have to make distracted her from Lela speaking.

"Mack, are you there?" Lela asked, concerned that her friend had spaced out. They were trying on the 4th bridesmaid dress. Lela had an idea of the fabric she wanted to use, light chiffon, but she was having trouble with a style and color that would fit the, now two, bridesmaids.

"Yeah, I'm here." She replied, snapping back to reality.

"Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine." Mack lied.

"No it ain't. Girl thinking about something. Let me guess, is it Mr. Blond Bombshell?" A voice said in the distance. Mack looked up and saw a woman wearing tall heels and a very chic outfit, reminiscent of outfits she'd seen at a Fashion show her two ex friends had dragged her to. Her hair was styled high, causing Mack to remember some things, but nothing concrete.

"Struts! You made it!" Lela exclaimed, running over to hug the woman

"What and have you choose something that don't look good on me? I think I'd take my chances with whatever I'm missing at the conference. Besides, from what I hear, Brady is out of his funk and no business thing in the world will keep me away from seeing that." Looking ahead, she saw Mack in the dress. The top of the dress was reminiscent of a baby doll dress.

"Girl, that style is going to make us look knocked up. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather have something that doesn't make me look bigger than I am. I know Mack likes things loose, but that's a bit extreme."

"This coming from the girl who wore similar styles to bed back in the 60's?" Mack asked.

"Bed time and what I wore out in public were 2 different things, if you don't remember. I'm a biker chick; I do the tight look, though beach weddings are one of many exceptions."

After another couple hours of later and the finally decided on a dress, but with two different colors. Struts was going to wear a light red and Mack would wear a light yellow; both dresses were an asymmetrical top that with the chiffon on the rest of the dress flowing as they stepped. Silver beach sandals were to be worn on their feet.

Afterward, they didn't head to the beach like they normally would have; instead they went back to Lela's house to plan her bachelorette party and to have a girls' night. Struts insisted that the things Lela has put off because of Mack, now be taken care of.

Hours and a few glasses of wine later, you could hear the laughter of three women inside the house.

"So, Mack. What exactly happened to you?" Struts asked, catching Mack off guard a little. "I mean we all know you had this 'accident' and you lost your memory, by the way props for beginning to remember again; but what exactly happened?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Aunt Antoinette says we were leaving the airport in a taxi, when another car ran a red light and hit my side of the taxi. Apparently I was out for 3 days and she was lucky she could keep my position in the school."

"Do you remember anything about the accident at all?" Lela asked, finding the courage to ask her.

"Nothing."

"Were you scared of taxis afterward?" Struts asked, grabbing another slice of the pizza they had ordered. "I've heard the subconscious can be tricky like that."

Mack thought about it for a moment. "Now that you mention it, getting in cars did freak me out for a good many years. But I never really thought of it. "

"But you've been fine with me and Brady." Lela pointed out. "Maybe it's a backseat thing? We ought to try it sometime to test the theory."

"Or I could just go with deep down I knew I could trust you two?" Mack replied.

"So how is dear, Mr. "I won't date anyone except for Mack"?"

"Oh he's so different since Mack returned. Happier, I'd say; though he's still a little down Mack has yet to remember him. But after their date a few days ago, he seems to have a whole new attitude to it."

"About time he gets happy again. Ten years of moping and brushing off girls got really annoying."

"Come now, Struts. It's true love, like me and Tanner. They're meant to be, like we're meant to be."

"_Please_ let's not break out in song." Mack pleaded, causing an uproar of laughter from the three women.

"And since we're on the topic of Brady, how long til you tell him you're headed back to the big city?" Struts asked, changing the subject.

"What do you mean?" Mack asked, having been caught off guard by the question.

"This has got to be a vacation for you, right? How long til it's over?"

Mack shifted uncomfortably. "Mack, what is it?" Lela asked, concerned.

"I'm not on vacation. I actually came here on a whim from some post card that was sent to me. Figured what could it hurt? I'd just lost my job and found out what a bunch of fakes my friends I'd had the past 10 years had been."

"Oh wow. I'm so sorry about that. You should've said something." Lela told her, gently.

"Just not something I've been keen to mention."

"Damn. Sorry to bring you back to reality." Struts apologized, feeling bad that her mouth had gotten her into trouble.

"Better now than when something major hits." Mack mumbled.

Suddenly, Lela's eyes lit up. "Wait, I just had an idea! And there's still plenty of time to do it before the wedding."

"There's time to do a lot of stuff before the wedding. You've got 3 months, girl." Struts reminded her. "Now what is go'n on in your head?"

"Move Mack back home! She can stay here as long as she needs to and I'm sure there's some place that she can get a job."

"You mean like teaching surfing?" Struts suggested.

"I'm still learning how again." Mack mentioned, earning a shocked look from Struts.

"But you're improving every single day. I mean you _did_ just tackle your first big wave without a single wipeout. Ohh this is perfect! _But_, we keep it from the guys."

"Why?" Mack asked.

"I want it to be a surprise for Brady and your grandfather; but mostly Brady. And given those 3 hang out as much as they do, I don't trust them to keep a secret."

"I'm in, just to see his face." Struts said.

"What do you say Mack?" Lela asked, still excited about her idea.

Mack was silent for a moment, before looking up at them mischievously with a smile. "I'd say I'd be happy to move back here, if it isn't an inconvenience to you and Tanner with me living here."

"Oh no! We won't be living here together til after the honeymoon anyway."

"Way to give her a time frame, Lela."

"But even after that, it still won't be. You move out when you're ready."

"Or when Brady asks her to marry him." Struts smirked.

* * *

**Well, here it is. Nice and long. Hopefully my muse doesn't take this long to finish another chapter, but as I've said, no promises. **

**Thanks to all of you who are still with this story and still favoriting it!**

**WildGypsyWoman12**


End file.
